The Selfless Vampire
by xBlackKissx
Summary: What if Edward had backed off when Bella had discovered he was a Vampire? Set during during Twilight, this fanfic explores how far he would go to control his love. BxE with a little jake and mike thrown in R
1. Deja Vu

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. It is set during Twilight, just after Bella confronted Edward about being a vampire in his car, Edward has now backed off meaning to save Bella and believing she will be better off without him. Please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...I have kidnapped them to do my bidding ;)**

_Italics are used for characters thoughts, visions or flashbacks._

* * *

Bella POV

I walked into the last class of the day. Biology. I resigned myself to the sight I was sure would confront me: Edward sitting there like some Greek God's statue carved with perfection... I forced myself to stop thinking that way- after all it had been two weeks after that fateful night and we hadn't spoken beyond painfully polite 'hello's.

I sighed softly as I took my seat and saw his eyes slide faintly in my direction. I swallowed and dropped my eyes, flushing of course. I quickly began taking notes on the subject- I would stop thinking about Edward, after all he'd only saved my life.

That night. Being herded by those men...my dry throat. The full terror of it only hit me afterwards, and then of course there was the silver car and the unbelievable sense of security that Edward brought. In a way the worst was yet to come.

_'It doesn't matter to me what you are'_

_It doesn't matter if I'm not human. If I'm a monster?!' He voice had whipped with anger_

_'No'_

How many times had those words come back to haunt me?

_'Isabella. I'm not safe for you. Look at me, at my eyes'_

_They were pitch black with hunger for my blood and I couldn't control the tremor that shook me._

_'Look at you, sitting here like prey with your wide, scared eyes. Bella I'm no good for you.'_

Moments later he had left me at Charlie's and in my bedroom I had cried over the vampire who saved my life, who I'd fallen in love with.

'Miss Swan?' Mr Banner looked at me with raised eyebrows. Shoot.

'Darwin's Theory' Edward muttered under his breath

I was so stunned I turned to look at him, lips forming a question.

'Miss Swan?'

Flushing bright red I mimicked Edwards answer. Luckily for me the bell rang so he didn't have time to push me for more information. However on the downside Edward was out of his seat faster possible for any human. It felt like my first day all over again except now I knew why and how of course.

I groaned and dived for the safety of my bag as I saw Mike approaching.

'Hey Bella'

'Mike. Hey.' I attempted to put the right amount of smile and enthusiasm into my voice as I rose from packing away my books. It seemed to satisfy him because he smiled back.

'So you coming down to the beach again next Saturday?'

_Ah yes. The second beach trip._ I didn't know if I could stand another outing of trying to please both Mike and Jess, but on the upside Jacob would be there. I felt at ease with Jake and I could always try to find some more out about the Cullens. Just for curiosities sake.

'Yeah I'm coming'

'Great! Same time and place. It's going to be sunny apparently!'

There was just a little too much warmth in Mike's voice as he trailed behind me across the car park. I turned to say goodbye and caught Jess eye's shooting daggers into my back. She turned to Lauren who's face instantly twisted into a sneer. She still seemed to hate me, apparently because of Tyler who seemed determined to make up for when he had nearly killed me with his truck. Luckily Edward had been there...Again my mind reverted back to its previous train of thought. It was ridiculous really to be so obsessed over a...vampire...that I barely knew. All that I was doing was making myself miserable as my thoughts lead back to his obvious coolness with me.

'Well see ya Mike...' I smiled half-hearted with a limp wave.

'See ya Monday Bella!' He grinned not helping my case with Jess one bit.

I climbed into my comforting truck watching from the windscreen as Jess and Lauren closed in on Mike. Shaking my head, I checked the rear view mirror in time to see Edward's eyes flash away from mine. They held an emotion close to pain...I don't understand him at all. Suddenly I felt a strange longing for Jacob's warmth- or maybe just a reason to take my mind off Edward. I wasn't quite sure.

* * *

**So there we go, just a short introductory chapter! Tell me what you think**

**xox**


	2. Night Visitor

**OK second chapter. This is my first fanfic so please read and review and tell me what you think and anything you like or hate. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...I am using them to serve in my story.**

_Italics are the character's thoughts, memories or visions._

* * *

Edwards POV

'I will not damn Bella for all eternity! She deserves a life...she deserves to live!' I snarled at Alice furiously.

My whole family were sitting in the living room on various chairs and sofas intent on helping me through my problem. It was all a charade of course, they could have stood just as comfortably but human habits die hard. The problem, at least, was real enough.

Esme looked worried of course, she hates seeing me miserable and I just couldn't control the emptiness I felt now I'd backed off from Bella. _She'd sat next to me in my car, I'd stroked her cheek, watched those beautiful lips move_. Enough. The monster in me coaxed the other side, her unique irresistible smell; venom began to pool in my mouth.

But I had resisted! _Only just_. And that's why I couldn't allow Bella to fall in love with me, to be with me as I wanted, no needed. That's why we were sitting here all faces turned to me like some surreal court case. An image flashed into my mind. _Me and Bella sitting in a meadow, my arms wrapped around her, slowly I lowered my face to hers to_-

'Alice, enough.' My voice cracked the silence

'Edward I've seen this. You won't lose control.'

You would risk Bella's life on a vision' Horror twisted inside me. No I could not risk her life in that way only to kill her, drain her, myself.

I could take no more. I was up and out the house before they could stop me, running, flying through the trees. The darkness swallowed me as I ran away from my home, running, running. I wasn't quite sure where I was going until I stopped dead outside of a house. Bella's house.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Do you want to torture yourself?_ I was already here though so I could not stop myself from peering through the bedroom window at Bella's face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, a smile crept up my face, the first true one in days. She seemed restless however her peaceful face twisting into a worried frown and she suddenly she struggled as if being held. I instantly pressed myself close to the glass, longing to hold her, comfort her. I knew it was only a bad dream but the urge to protect gripped me and I found myself in my own struggle for control, hands itching to open the window, stroke her face...

'Jake!' She hissed sounding perfectly clear in my ears despite the glass that separated us. It drew me from my own inner-battle. She frowned again and rolled a few times then murmured 'Edward...Edward' sounding so few of awe and wonder for one panicked moment I thought she'd seen me. I sighed and traced my fingers over the window, wishing it was Bella's warm, soft skin not smooth, cool glass beneath my fingers.

I dropped silently from the tree I had scaled in seconds, desperate to see Bella. At the bottom I curled into a ball, my head in my hands. I knew I didn't need my heart now it no longer beat but I felt a hollow emptiness in my chest as if it had been cut out and the ache made me unable to move. I had never felt such numbness, such a longing. I knew if I could cry I would be doing so now.

But even drowning in my own misery as I was the sound of the window opening had me on my feet and feet set to bolt when I heard Bella's broken, sorrowful whisper.

'Edward...please...wait' She sounded close to tears and I could not bear the hurt she was so obviously feeling. At that moment I would have done anything to make her smile, to make her happy.

I began to turn slowly on my heel. My logical side screaming at me. _Are you insane! You know what this will lead to! Leave her now!_ Again the image of a pale, lifeless corpse floated before my eyes.

'Bella-' I croaked.

And I ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

**Sorry for the relatively short chapters but I don't want to write lots until I'm sure people are enjoying it so let me know if I should continue on this story line...**

**xox**


	3. Returning The Favour

**I'm writing Chapter 3 to take my mind of my GCSE results day which is tomorrow! I'm very nervous! Thanks to my lovely reviewers: Flowers Legacy, Sir Spamalot, feisty.red.head and Cindy, you guys made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Italics are used for characters thoughts, visions or flashbacks._

* * *

Bella's POV

I don't know how long I stood at the window after he'd run off. A long time. Slowly pale pink began to creep into the grey sky and I found I was shivering; my face too cold to cry anymore.

'Bella what are you doing?' Charlie stood in my doorway dressed in his fishing gear frowning at me leaning out of the open window.

'Um...I was just waiting for you to get up so I could have shower.' Luckily my cheeks were still too cold to rise up in more than a pale pink blush at my lie but I still must have looked a state with my red rimmed eyes, underlined with purple betraying my lack of sleep. I darted past Charlie and had the bathroom locked before he could begin to question my lame excuse.

The water felt boiling on my icy skin and I wondered idly if I was as cold as Edward in his frozen vampire state. Edward. Now my tears were spent I could feel burning rage fill me- how dare he come here to watch me only to run away as if I repulsed him! I embraced the anger letting it fill me, pushing away the numbing rejection I'd spent the night drowning in. I shut the water off with excessive force and quickly dried myself and my hair. Instead of bothering to do anything with it I secured it into a messy ponytail and pulled on the first top and pair of sweats I came across in my room, the fact it was Saturday and I had nothing to do did not help my mood one bit.

_Maybe there's more to it than you think...why would he come here in the first place? _I slammed a bowl on the kitchen table hoping my rebellious thoughts would be banished; I was not going to think of _**him**_. I poured myself come cereal and sat chewing it slowly, intending to block out my thoughts by concentrating on each bite and flavour- which was bland- and by the third spoonful I had to admit to defeat.

_Why are you so obsessed anyway? He's a vampire! And he's not interested in you..._ That last thought stung and I desperately clung to my defence. The fact he'd come here. He'd whispered my name. We'd been getting along so well- he'd driven me to school, we'd talked, it just didn't make sense for him to suddenly feel responsible for my safety. It wasn't like I felt in danger with him. It was so frustrating! Sitting there filled with questions that would never be answered if I left it to chance..._**if **_I left it to chance. My lack of sleep must have clouded my judgements because I suddenly I was pushing was bowl away and out the front door with a one of my rare rash decisions.

'Dad!' My voice came out slightly more urgent than I'd intended and he turned startled and slightly worried from packing his fishing stuff into the boot of the cruiser.

'What is it Bella?' His eyes took in my flushed face and hurried appearance. I didn't want to seem overly bothered about what I wanted to ask so I quickly attempted a nonchalant expression.

'Oh...um, are you fishing today?' _Great attempt at not raising his suspicions Bella, state the obvious. _

'Yeah...I was going to go down to the usual spot. Why do you want me to stay in today?'

'No!' I practically shouted, panicked at the idea which would prevent me completing my mission. 'No, I was just wondering if you could give me the address to the Cullen's?' I said in a calmer voice.

'The _**Cullen's**_?' His eyes squinted at me suspiciously at I tried to stand still and contain my impatience.

'Yeah...I've um...I've...I need to return something to Edward- for school' I hurriedly garbled out, flushing of course. It didn't sound anywhere near plausible, even to my own ears. However Charlie must have wanted to get going- or he just presumed I wasn't going to do anything stupid for he wrote the address on the back of an old leaflet for me and climbed into the cruiser.

'Thanks Dad! Have fun!' I smiled, tripping over my words in my rush to get away so I could carry out my plan before I lost my nerve. Charlie pursed his lips and frowned slightly opening his mouth like he wanted to say something important, there was a pause and then he gave up.

'Bye Bells, you have...fun...too.' Then he was on his way and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_You do realise you are knowingly going to visit a house full of vampires...?_ I swallowed hard and bit my lip, more importantly, _**what**_ was I going to wear to a house full of the most gorgeous people in Forks including the boy I'm in love with?

I managed to make it into my truck before the panic really set in. I was wearing my newest pair of drainpipe blue jeans and a dark blue blouse. After all I hadn't been invited and I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard. I had only driven down my road, slowly- to make up for my shaky mind state- when my hands began to tremble as I remembered Edwards brawny brother, the brooding movie star type and the two breathtaking sisters- what would they think of me just turning up to see Edward? A plain, insignificant human?

I followed my dad's instructions, turning away from the cosy, safe streets of Forks and driving up a woodland road through the cold shadows of giant trees. The road was deserted creating quite an oppressive atmosphere and I shivered glancing fearfully left then right. And nearly crashed my truck.

I gasped swerving to the left then stomping on the break, panting as the adrenalin hit me.

'Bella are you ok?' Edward's angry glare faded into a look of concern as he looked through the passenger seat window. I practically fell out of the driver's door, slamming it behind me as anger coursed through me again.

'Yes, _**thank you**_ now that you aren't nearly scaring me to death!' I snapped icily. His eyes narrowed.

'If _**I**_ scared you then perhaps you can tell me why you are heading to a house full of vampires?' He inquired equally as frostily raising an eyebrow. I flushed hating his coldness after the way he'd spied on me and whispered my name almost tenderly. He had no right to mess with my head like this. I opened my mouth to make my feelings known but made the mistake of meeting his eyes which softened unexpectedly. My thoughts twisted and mixed and my tongue froze.

'Bella...' He murmured, drawing a step closer to me, then hesitating, eyes torn and locked relentlessly with my own. The air around seemed to press on me from all sides and his eyes held me. I couldn't breathe. Tension built inside me and the pressure grew, I found myself with the strangest longing to close the distance between us yet also run away.

My vision went blurry, Edward's suddenly worried face swimming in front of my eyes and as my eyes closed and I collapsed I felt his arms grab my waist, holding me up. And I realised I still hadn't taken a breath.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are very welcome ;) I won't be able to update for a few days because I'm going down to London. I'll do a longer chapter when I get back to make up for it! **

**xox**


	4. Inner Battles

**Hey guys and girls I'm back. Results Day went well, Sixth form soon. Thanks to all the people who added my story to alerts, etc. Glad you're enjoying the story as much as I am writing it!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer as always.**

_Italics are used for characters thoughts, visions, or flashbacks._

* * *

Edward's POV

I kept running for ages, not quite sure where I was going but it didn't matter, my vampire senses kept me from hitting anything of course. The only problem was I didn't even have to think about trivial things like trees and paths, which left my mind far too free to think about other things...well one thing.

_**Bella**_. What was I thinking of going there? I had no right to love her like this, she was human, pure sweet and innocent and I...well I was a soulless creature. It wasn't that I regretted this life- I had everything, a loving family, money and infinite time to spend on learning and enjoyment. It was just- I hated the fact I could endanger living humans, end their lives so easily they probably wouldn't even notice. And the smell of Bella's sweet, compelling blood- well it reminded me of the potential monster I could be.

Finally the deep curtain of black sky began to fade into the gentle hues of the rising sun. When you cannot sleep and your mind will not stop thinking about someone time can be very slow. Already just thinking about Bella and her scent had taken its toll. Venom was pooling in my mouth and I could feel my throat itching as if it was sore. I was thirsty. Quickly I turned, running into deeper forest where hikers and rangers would be less likely to be roaming.

I reached a small clearing and hung back in the trees, a candy like smell hit my sharp senses and I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. Mountain lion, perfect. My monstrous side was alive with excitement; it was slightly more of a fight, a challenge and the taste.

The subject of my sudden bloodthirsty thoughts stood tensed and alert by a pool of cold clear water. Tail twitching slightly as it sensed danger. It growled low and loud to my enhanced hearing, challenging its pursuer. Growling my own ferocious battle cry I lunged from the shelter of the trees landing just behind my prey, it hissed springing to the side trying to escape but when I blocked off the route it changed tactics. Eyes narrowed and focused on me it pounced, claws tearing through my shirt but causing no damage to my hardened skin, I rolled on top of the wild yet helpless thing, pinning it down and lowering my head. It went crazy- hissing, spitting and ruining more of my clothing. Then my mouth was on its neck, teeth cutting through and releasing its candy perfumed blood as easily as humans can slide a knife through butter.

After I was done I buried the body under earth and leaves and returned home, planning to barricade myself in my room- my whole family would know of my night adventure thanks to Alice. Not that it would help- I have no doubt they would be shouting their thoughts loud enough to hear.

I reached the house; its beauty still appealed to me after several years of living here, and quickly slid in through the open patio doors and was up the staircase in a flash. Relief pooled through me as I reached my door unhindered, only to die again when I opened the door to see Alice sitting silently and gracefully on my leather sofa. I grimaced, my mood darkening; I did not want to have this discussion. Alice rolled her eyes and in her thoughts I saw a vision of me pushing her out the room, I half smiled, that wasn't a bad idea.

'I only came to tell you that in about half an hour Bella will be arriving at our house.' She said, raising an eyebrow.

'What?' My voice shook with fury 'You _**invited**_ her here?'

'No' Alice replied coolly 'She decided to come here herself, she's only repaying lasts night's favour'. _Why did you go there? You **knew** this would happen. _I put my head in my hands.

_'Stop torturing yourself; you'd better get presentable if you're going to meet her.' _Alice thought woke me from my dark misery. I snarled at her but quickly threw on a new shirt and jeans, then sprang from my open window planning to somehow stop Bella and get her to turn back for home. Alice's disapproving thoughts buzzed annoyingly around my mind.

I stood half hidden under the tall trees just into the road turning that headed for my home, waiting, within twenty minutes I could hear the roaring of Bella's truck approaching. If I had been in a better mood I would have smiled at that ridiculously loud engine, as it was I simply glared at the advancing vehicle willing it to go back. As it drew parallel to me I saw Bella's fragile yet determined looking face, she seemed to shiver and glanced quickly about her, the ominous shadows of the trees no doubt playing on her imagination. Then she was looking straight as me and her truck swerved left before she stomped hard on her break, gasping and shaken.

Instantly I was horrified, 'Bella! Bella are you OK?' I shouted frantically, worry colouring my words.

She half fell out the driver's seat, steadying herself on the bonnet. 'Yes, _**thank you**_ now you're not trying to frighten me to death.'

The words with me being involved with her death made me scowl, angry with her again for coming here- knowingly inviting danger. Her face changed as she took in my expression, suddenly irritated but I could also see the hurt in her eyes and as she opened her mouth my anger melted- it wasn't her that I was truly angry with, it was, of course, myself. She froze, then snapped her mouth shut as our eyes locked, I felt like fire was flying round my body, a burning need for her.

'Bella' I whispered and I could hear the longing in my tone. I drew a step closer and then forced myself to stop. _No. She's not meant for you. _Then she swayed and I realised she wasn't breathing, I leaped forward as she began to fall, wrapping my arms around her waist. I closed my eyes when she did, holding her. I could feel her warmth seeping into me, when I opened my eyes it wasn't a struggle against her blood but against her body. My eyes were drawn to her perfect lips, parted slightly with gentle breaths sighing out. I quickly swallowed and looked away before my thoughts could develop. _Bella. Oh what should I do?_ I could return her home, _**should**_ return her home. _Kiss her._ My thoughts were uncontrollable.

I pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and her smell hit me again. I gasped closing my eyes, gritting my teeth but still holding her up. _Bite, kiss, bite, kiss..._The two desires waged war. I thrust Bella into her truck as gently as I could, then I was away, running, running. _Always a coward. Never brave enough to stay. _But how could I? How could I endanger her?I lingered long enough to hear the engine roar to life, long enough to know Alice had 'seen' and would be looking after Bella. Then I was off again with one last thought haunting me. _She was brave enough to come here for you...and you've hurt her, again._

* * *

**Any reviews would be nice ;) I'd like to know how you're finding the story! Thanks again for reading!**

**xox**


	5. Alice

**It's been a while since I updated, thanks to all my readers and reviewers as always :) It means a lot to me to know you're enjoying reading!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are Stephenie Meyer's etc, etc :)**

_Italics are used for character's thoughts, visions or flashbacks._

* * *

Bella's POV.

The sound of my monstrous truck engine roaring to life woke me abruptly from my dream. I sighed, bleary eyed, unwilling to let go of the pleasant dream feeling of Edwards firm arms around me, his cool smooth lips against my skin. That's probably why it wasn't at first apparent to me that the truck was moving and I wasn't driving it.

'Hello Bella' A quiet musical voice brought me back to reality. I gasped staring panicked into Alice's sharp, beautiful features.

'Oh god...it was real' I whispered as I buried my head in my hands, already flushing remembering the way I had fainted into Edward's arms. Fainted because I'd forgotten to breathe.

'Yes...' There was a tinge of regret in Alice's voice and I looked up startled again, no human should have been able to hear my low whisper- but then no human could stare at me with worried yet compassionate eyes, eyes that should have been on the road, without veering from driving in a perfect straight line even slightly.

I frowned. 'Alice...where's...where's...' My voice trailed away, I was even more unsure what sort of terms we were on now than before. I distinctly remembered his husky whisper, his lips- so why was Alice now driving me back down the road leading to Forks?

My confused eyes must have spoken louder than my words for Alice bit her lip, suddenly uncertain, then pulled over into a lay-by. 'Edward's going away for a bit. There's a clan like...us...that he can stay with for a bit.' I caught something like disapproval in her tone but I couldn't concentrate on it hard enough to be sure. _He's gone, he ran from you again._

'But...why?' My voice reflected the shock and hurt that filled me. It felt like someone had torn my heart from my body.

'Bella...I wish I could explain but he doesn't want you more involved than you already are-'

I was already protesting, angry again at what he was doing to me. 'Alice, please- surely I have a right to know!'

Her sharp eyes raked over me, lingering on the dark circles under my eyes, messy hair and no doubt the frantic expression on my face. Then, curiously, she closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate for a brief second and then looked up at me frowning. 'Ok Bella, Charlie will be back soon so go home and try to pull yourself together for him, get some sleep and tomorrow I will come around and explain everything.'

I quickly opened my mouth to protest, how would I sleep anyway with all these unanswered questions? But Alice cut me off- 'Bella, he knows you came down here and if you go back in a state it won't look good for Edward- especially as he's run off'.

I shut my mouth again, it was an undeniably good point and despite the fact Edward _**had **_got me into this state I didn't want Charlie getting worried and possibly alerting Renee. I definitely did not want to talk to Renee about boys, Edward or relationships right now. Sighing I nodded and Alice pulled back onto the road, it was already past noon and I was starving, I peeked at Alice but my presence didn't seem to bother her. Her eyes remained a golden colour not the deep, yearning black of Edwards as he had held me. _Maybe he had less self control, he wanted..._I shivered. But no I argued, he sat by me at school, he went to school! The fact he was a vampire hadn't seemed to make his life hard around other humans. _Until you came along._ I wondered why.

The car pulled to an abrupt stop 'Do try to get some sleep Bella, you look a wreck' Alice's concerned eyes met my own and I felt like somewhere during the day we had become friends. _How strange. _I looked out the window surprised to see the familiar street where I lived, surrounded by brilliant greens of the trees. I turned again to Alice, my lips shaping a question. 'I'll explain tomorrow Bella'. Then with a quick, warm smile she'd darted out of the truck into the trees and was gone. _She can't read your mind can she? No Edward couldn't..._I frowned to myself, if I was being truthful I would swear she'd just predicated what I was going to say. Things were becoming less and less clear as time went on.

'Ugh, Vampires' I groaned quietly to myself as I stumbled from the truck and into my house, heading to the kitchen. It was a relief to say the word out loud, made it seem more real somehow. I grabbed the lasagna that I'd made yesterday and shoved it in the microwave; whilst it was rotating I went up to the bathroom and groaned again at my reflection. _Impossible._ My eyes were ringed with dark circles, my hair messier than this morning but my expression was the worst- frustration, pain and exhaustion all mixed into one. I didn't have time for a shower so I quickly pulled my hair down, brushing out the knots before sweeping it into a tidier ponytail. The front door slammed so I quickly relaxed my face before arranging it into what I hoped was a happy- or at least pleasant- expression.

'Hey dad' I said coming down the stairs and removing dinner from the microwave. I set the plates down and began eating, I was starving. He raised his eyebrows at my haste as he lowered himself into his usual chair.

'You OK Bella? You look kinda tired' He frowned chewing slower than me.

'I feel pretty tired' I admitted 'School and stuff...'

'Oh yeah did you get to the Cullen's alright?' I silently cursed myself for mentioning school.

'Umm, yeah but Edward wasn't in, I'll wait 'till school or something' I ducked my head, studying my food to hide the lie. I finished up quickly before he could dig deeper and washed my plate. 'I'm gonna go rest, I think.' I bit my lip, it was still a little early for bed and I didn't want Charlie suspicious.

'Ok Bells, see you in the morning- well actually I'm going fishing again unless you need me?' He seemed genuinely concerned so I must have looked worse than I thought.

'No, I'm fine!' I assured him, the last thing I wanted was another thing to put off the answers to my questions! I attempted a smile, then slipped from the room. As I sat on my bed the whole day's events seemed to play before me.

_Edward holding me, 'Bella...', a cool kiss._ My chest ached, I felt almost numb, empty of everything. Of something I needed. 'Edward' I whispered. And I slipped into a dark, restless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will include Tanya- so sorry to any of her haters in advance! Review if you've got the time ;) **

**xox**


	6. The Succubus

**Wow, thanks for all the people who've added me to alerts and favourites! And to all my recent reviewers: SarahCullen84, Twilightfreak00, TwilightLover and Wolvmbm. It means a lot to know you're enjoying the story :) Anyway onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters.**

_Italics are used for character's thoughts, visions and flashbacks._

* * *

Edward's POV.

Initially I had intended just to run to Alaska, to the safety of the Denali Clan, where there would be no unbelievably tempting blood to taunt me. No danger to Bella..._Oh Bella. _I pushed back a wave of longing instead focusing on my own self disgust. _You __**wanted**__ to bite her! A human...__**Bella**__._Unfortunately my long ingrained knowledge of secrecy and hiding the truth caught up with me: _You can't just turn up in Alaska on foot- what if someone gets suspicious? _I could not endanger Tanya and her clan just because I was too wrapped up in my own self-pity to care anymore.

Swiftly I changed route heading for the hospital and Carlisle, but more importantly, the Mercedes with its darkly tinted windows that would protect me from human suspicion. I slowed to the tiresome human pace as I entered the car park, there was no one around but hospitals were busy places full of people coming and going. I found myself sorely tempted to just take the car and go but I knew Carlisle deserved an explanation and it felt ungrateful to just leave him without a word- especially since he and Esme cared so much about me. _Despite the monster inside you._

I entered the building and walked up to the receptionist, instantly bombarded with her thoughts. '_Oh god, that's Edward Cullen! Stop panicking! Listen to what he's saying...he's so gorgeous...no! Listen- you don't want to keep asking him to repeat himself. It's not like you've got a chance anyway...' _Fortunately I was pretty used to this kind of reaction from females, I knew vampires were always good looking, another thing to help draw in our prey...a gorgeous Venus-Fly Trap ready to bite humans, humans like- _'I wonder if he's ok? He seems to be brooding, mmmm he looks like a movie star! Oh wait 'till Emma hears that he talked to me! She'll regret that ciggie break!' _The receptionist's thoughts woke me from my own painful musings, I smiled quickly at her, barely noticing as her heartbeat sped up. I just wanted to leave, to get away from temptation and go 'brood' in peace.

'Hello, I was wondering if you knew where my father is?' I was careful not to meet her eyes, not to dazzle her...as Bella would say. A touch of pain must have come into my expression at _**her **_name, which the receptionist couldn't help but notice in her intense study of my face.

'He's doing the rounds at the moment, should be in the men's ward- why, do you need medical help? I could- I'm Sarah by the way.' Her words came out fast and garbled, another annoying effect I seemed to have on females.

'No I'm fine thank you...Sarah.' I could already hear her thoughts forming questions about relationships and dinner. This was _**not**_ a conversation I was in the mood for having with _**anyone**_, especially after seeing...I quickly turned away and headed up to the men's ward- I _**had**_ to stop thinking of her, it would only lead to disaster.

Carlisle was pouring a patient with his arm in a cast a glass of water when I entered the ward, lost in his own happy thoughts about prescriptions, healing and the next patients. He looked up and frowned, worry colouring his next thought as he saw me. _'What's wrong?'_

'Hey' I said with a smile for the benefit of the humans 'I'm going down to see Tanya for a few days'.

His eyes searched mine for a moment and then he nodded with understanding. 'Take the Mercedes; it's got a tank full of gas. Same reason as last time?'

Only we knew what- _**who**_- we were referring to. 'Yes' I stated briefly, I didn't want a debate about it, I wanted to go and give Bella the safety she deserved, the life she deserved.

'_Does Esme know?'_ He thought as he turned back to the patient, taking his temperature, as if the situation was totally normal.

I waited until he turned back to me and shook my head continuing 'Alice will explain, I have to go.'

'Don't be gone for too long, son. Take care' _'We'll figure something out. You've coped well with her you know'. _I nodded quickly, not meeting his eyes and turned to leave; escaping from Carlisle's alarmed thoughts. I knew he had seen from my expression that I wouldn't be returning anytime soon, probably not at all while Bella lived in Forks. I knew they would try to get me back- Esme especially- we were a close family but I would not endanger Bella any further.

'_It doesn't matter to me what you are' _

'_It doesn't matter if I'm a monster? If I'm not __**human**__?'_

'_No'_

Her words drifted back to me as I got into the car. Well, it mattered to me, I couldn't risk her life, _**her**_- that bravery, the endearing clumsiness, those beautiful blushes, _**everything. **_I loved her and I had to let her go, let her live.

* * *

I eventually reached Alaska, the famous mountains covered in the glinting, bright white snow were always described as breathtaking and beautiful. I supposed they were but looming over me in the dark confines of my car they just made me feel more alone than ever, and words like beautiful only linked to one thing in my mind. I sighed turning on the radio, hoping that some familiar 50s tunes would help erase my sense of loss. The cheery voiced broadcaster announced it was '50s Teen Rock Week' but that was ok, technically I was a teen, frozen forever at 17.

'**Dizzy  
I'm so dizzy, my head is spinnin'  
Like a whirlpool, it never ends  
And it's you, girl, makin' it spin  
You're makin' me dizzy'**

The song lyrics cut through me, _Bella. _I knew that feeling: the war with myself, argument and longings spinning round and round, an endless debate.

'**First time that I saw you, girl, I knew that I just had to make you mine  
But it's so hard to talk to you with fellas hangin' round you all the time'**

Again, I remembered the overwhelming jealousy every time Mike talked to _**her**_, every time he imagines kissing her in his thoughts. But of course I had no right to feel jealous; I was not a 'fella', a human like Mike. Mike could hold her, kiss her, without fighting the urge to bite, to harm, to _**kill**_. Mike would never endanger her life. Even so, the thoughts of her and Mike made my chest ache, like a physical pain. I tried to pull myself together as I drove through the small mountain village then up the twisting road to where the Denali Clan lived.

'**Then I held you close to me and kissed you and my heart began to melt'**

I slammed the off button down angrily but it was still too late to stop the memories that filled my head.

_I leaped forward as she began to fall, wrapping my arms around her waist. _

_I could feel her warmth seeping into me. _

_My eyes were drawn to her perfect lips, parted slightly with gentle breaths sighing out. _

_I pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead._

I gritted my teeth, stopping the car abruptly before the enormous yet still graceful wooden log cabin nestled in amongst the trees and snow like some kind of fairy tale. _A twisted fairy tale where the evil monster comes to escape from his innocent prey. _I stayed sitting in the car, knowing I was in no mood to talk socially, watching the sky fade from a dusky pink to the predictable shades of night. Another day over..._another ending._

However, I couldn't dwell on things for too long, for a figure stepped lightly out of the front door onto the porch; I climbed out the car suddenly aware I was being very rude. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath I looked up the few golden brown steps to the cosy porch.

_Tanya. _She was, of course, stunning- I have yet to find a vampire who is not in their own way- standing there in a black silky backless dress. The straps wound up behind her neck and the front of the dress plunged daringly low, revealing even more flawless pale skin, her strawberry blond hair was twisted up into an elegant bun on top of her head. Any human man would have probably fainted with desire and that was before she had even bothered to use her gift.

Tanya was a Succubus, she could use her gift to control men and have them totally in her power. She could even use it on vampire males. It was a powerful gift that proved to be very useful in fights- she could make every male fight for her, even turn them against their mates. Of course, the gift did not make her popular with females, both vampire and human, or any males with strong enough willpower or bond to their partners to resist her temptations.

'Edward' She purred stepping forwards, a slit in the dress allowing a long, shapely leg to slide out of the material. She wrapped her arms up around my neck and I returned the embrace briefly before stepping back again.

'Hello Tanya' My voice sounded devoid of emotion even to my own ears. I sensed dissatisfaction in her thoughts but I didn't try to listen, partly out of politeness but mainly because my brain was totally occupied by Bella's face and my own misery.

'Still brooding then?' She murmured, laughing a little as she led me into her home. I could taste her gift in her words and on her quiet musical laugh. I followed her to the room I would stay in during my visit and walked to the window, staring out at the endless snow and looming mountains. I knew I should probably make talk with her and I heard my voice thanking her for politeness's sake but inside I was falling, wrapped in dejection. I missed my family. I missed _**Bella.**_

I could sense Tanya lingering behind me in the doorway and I turned back to her. I tried to pull myself together and be friendly to the vampire who had sheltered me before and was doing so again so that I could protect an irresistible human. Although, if I was honest, I knew that was not Tanya's main motive.

'The others are on a hunting trip; they won't be back for a few days. I only returned because I heard you were coming'.

I frowned; I hadn't rung her, although I should have done really. Again, I felt a little worried at my rudeness.

'Carlisle rang...he thought you'd want some company and of course I was eager to see you again.' The words were husky.

She was definitely using her gift now and I felt uneasy, Tanya was stunning certainly and she was truly a good person inside- nothing else would have compelled her to take up this vegetarian lifestyle- yet she was still only a friend, no matter how good a one. For some reason her gift didn't affect me at all. _Probably because you've already found your soul mate._ I banished that thought, pain washing over me as I thought of the possibility of Bella, white and lifeless, with me crouched over her, an uncontrollable thirst quenched. I recoiled from that horrific image.

'Thank you Tanya, although I doubt I'll be much use as company for a few days.' My tone, though still too smooth to belong to a human, was rough compared to Tanya's seductive, lyrical words, reflecting the strain of my inner struggles.

Tanya watched the emotions play over my face, then she leaned closer and stroked a smooth and soft, at least to my granite like skin, finger down my cheek. Her sweet breath blew gently into my face- it smelt of temptation and desire. 'Don't worry Edward, there are plenty of distractions here'. Her words were full of suggestion. Then she turned and walked with effortless elegance from the room.

* * *

**The song lyrics are taken from Tommy Roe's 'Dizzy'. I hope you enjoyed reading, reviews are very welcome...as always ;)**

**xox**


	7. The Hunter

**Hey everyone it's been a while since I updated, I****'****ve been playing with a few ideas for the story. Thanks for all the people who added me to alerts and my amazing reviewers: eebo, iamcuterthanu, His Gem and XxTrueLovexX. You guys really do make my day :) **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer has possession of these wonderful characters.**

_Italics are used for character__'__s thoughts, visions or flashbacks._

* * *

Bella POV

Sunday morning. I woke up at sunrise, heart pounding, stomach churning feeling distinctly nauseated. However this wasn't an illness, I was somewhere in-between excited and nervous, impatient for Alice to explain everything. Finally I would know what it was about **_me_** that drew then repulsed Edward- most people would probably consider me crazy. I knew he was a vampire, wasn't that information enough? But I could no longer deny the truth to myself, he had saved my life. And, of course, I was unconditionally in love with him.

I found myself rushing to do everything, scrubbing myself quickly in the shower, yanking a brush through my wet hair, then running down to the kitchen. It was lucky Charlie was already gone- fishing again- my behaviour would have alerted him to the fact I was hiding _**something**_.

In the kitchen I paused, biting my lip, I felt extremely sick and whilst I knew it was just the butterflies in my stomach, the thought of food made me queasy. On the other hand, it definitely wasn't going to get better while I had an empty stomach. I slid a piece if bread into the toaster and turned it on. The second hand on the clock ticked achingly slow on the wall behind me.

The bread hadn't even been in a minute when I pushed the 'cancel' button, popping it back up. I ripped a bite off without even bothering with butter, I noticed my hands were shaking. I forced the bite down, my mouth was so dry it was a struggle to chew and swallow. Breathing deeply, I sat and closed my eyes, trying to calm down. _It's pathetic getting in __**this**__ much of a state!_ I knew it was too, but soon I would have all my answers, it seemed too good to be true. _What if she doesn't show?_ I took another deep breath.

The sound of my mobile ringing made my eyes fly open, I ran up the stairs to my room, sure it was Alice and trying to remember when we'd exchanged numbers. _Maybe in the truck…_

'Hello?' I was panting, breathless and tense.

'Bella? Are you okay?' Alice's voice was concerned but also strained.

'Yeah, I just ran up the stairs. What's wrong, are you coming?' My tone betrayed how frantic I was.

'Bella, calm down. Something's…come up…which I have to take care of.'

I was silent. _Just leave it…they obviously don't want anything to do with you. _But _**I**_ wasn't the one sending mixed signals, starting anything, only to run away!

'…Bella?' Alice's voice brought me back to reality. I couldn't quite understand the emotion in her voice, strain, or worry? 'I will be there. As soon as I can, I promise. Just…do me a favour and stay inside until I get there ok?' I heard rushed voices in the background and then the click as she hung up.

_**Vampires. **_Unreliable…and uninterested if I was honest. I should stop this obsession, they…_**he**_…had shown me quite clearly he didn't want me near him or his family.

'_Stay inside' _? I frowned, feeling the irritation rise in me. _So they want you to wait for them like some neglected pet? _The thought probably bothered me so much because that's how I had been behaving all morning. I _**needed**_ to go out, to clear my head and think things through. I had far too much going on in my brain.

I quickly pulled my hair up into a ponytail and pulled my jacket on over my t-shirt, slipping my mobile in as an afterthought. Then I was outside and feeling even more trapped and closed in than before. The sky overhead was thick grey with clouds, like a suffocating blanket and the air was unusually warm and sticky for September. Just breathing was an effort- the air was heavy and I felt like pressure was being exerted all over me.

_Now what? _I had no plan now I was outside, the only place I really wanted to go was back to the old serenity and safety of sunny phoenix, where no mythical monsters lurked in the pale shadows of the sparse plant life and the sky looked like freedom- an endless blue promise, dotted with carefree birds and fluffy clouds. Nothing like the weather that caged you here in Forks.

Sighing, I headed for the only place I could realistically go, into the overwhelming green of the trees and forest opposite Charlie's house. I ducked under thick, unyielding branches that clawed at me as I followed a thin, muddy trail, worn into the damp grass by many walkers before me. The mud was slick and slippery, mixed with fallen leaves forcing me to slow from my angry, frustrated march to smaller, careful steps to keep from falling. It really didn't help that I couldn't walk normally down a dry pavement without somehow tripping over my own or someone's feet. Drips of cold water fell from the leaves above me, sliding down the back of my neck, making me shiver.

I paused where the trail branched off in three directions, aware of the deafening silence, it surrounded me, making my heart beat faster for no reason at all. I quickly looked back over my shoulder. _Nothing. _I shivered again. It was too quiet. _Surely there should be something, birdsong…rustling…water drops? _I yearned to break this endless silence but my throat was far too dry. Again it surrounded me, compressing me…silence. And something else.

My mobile pierced the air with it's high peel. I gasped, jumping out of my skin and losing my balance, my arms failed in the air, hands grabbing at an overhanging tree branch. The jagged end where the branch had snapped off tore at my palm and I hissed in pain, finally landing on mud and fallen leaves with a wet squelch. I clenched my teeth looking at the long, thin yet deep line the wood had ripped into my palm, then scrambled in my pocket for my phone with my good hand as it pierced the air with it's shriek again.

'Bella!' Alice's constant melodic, smooth voice was shaking.

'Alice! What's wrong?' Why was she phoning me? What could have possibly have frightened Alice?

'Bella, where are you? You need to go home. Now.' She was panicking, fear and bile rose in my throat as I struggled to my feet. I looked around frantically at the four trails, which way had I come from?

'Alice what's going on? I'm in the forest…I…I…don't know which way to go.'

'Bella, I'm coming, just run…hopefully…' her voice dropped to a whisper that I could barely hear 'hopefully the vision got the timing wrong'.

Making my decision I whirled round to face the right. And screamed, dropping my phone.

'Bella? Bella!' Alice was shouting. 'Japer! Emmet! Now! Esme call Edward!'

But I could barely hear that, all my senses were focused on one thing. The vampire standing before me. He was tall with large defined muscles, his hair long and blonde, pulled back into a ponytail like mine with bits of leaves and wood of the forest caught in it. But what I noticed most were his eyes. They were shocking- bright red around the pupil but fading to black as they got further towards the edge of his irises. Black was the colour Edward's eyes turned when he was hungry- or excited. My hand began to tremble. I could feel the blood from my cut trickling down my fingers and quickly clenched my hand into a fist.

He smiled at me, teeth flashing like a warning, then shut his eyes, inhaling deeply. I would have run but every muscle in me was locked into place, I have never been more still, afraid that if I moved my scent would lure him even closer. Make his control snap.

'Ah' He murmured appreciatively, opening those disturbing eyes. They narrowed as he took in pale, drawn face and shaking hands. 'I'm curious…why wouldn't a young girl like yourself run, screaming, from a stranger like me on her path?' His voice was low and rough- I guessed from excitement- and he circled me slowly, eyeing me up from every angle. He moved gracefully yet more aggressively than the Cullens. Like a hunter. A predator. I couldn't speak, my throat was closed up in fear.

'But where are my manners? I'm James.' He smirked, arrogant and threatening. I still couldn't speak.

He finished his circle, standing in front of me, a few inches between us. Then slowly and deliberately, he raised a hand, brushing an errant strand of my hair behind my ear. His expression taunting. I stumbled backwards, turning my head away from him.

'Get away from me'. My voice was low, quiet but still fierce. I remembered that fateful night at Port Angeles again. _This time there's no one here to save you._

He stepped close again, eyes amused, expression mocking. I swallowed hard, squaring my shoulders and glaring back. _Keep him talking, keep him distracted. _But he had other ideas, he reached out, wrapping his frozen hand around my own tight fist. I flinched at the sudden cold temperature but didn't try to pull my hand back, I knew it would be pointless. A species that dented vans wouldn't be overcome by human force.

He raised his eyebrows, then smirked and raised my fist to his mouth, uncurling my tight fingers as easily as unwrapping a chocolate bar. I bit my lip and looked away as he pressed my palm to his lips, then tipped his head back so the collected blood dripped into his mouth. Reflexively, I yanked my hand and to my surprise he let it go. I gulped, backing away again, my feet skidding on the slick undergrowth beneath me.

'You're not surprised are you? You're not going to scream or cry' His voice was surprised, 'You know what I am'. His mouth- stained crimson- lifted in a half smile, almost like he was impressed but his eyes seemed to darken in front of me. 'It's a shame I'm so hungry…I'm sure your story is most interesting.' He purred, a courteous lion, his tongue trailed over his lips, tasting more of my blood. I felt a drip of it slip through my fingers. His eyes tracked it, hungry, yearning, then flicked back to my face. He sank down into a crouch, eyes pitch black so that you could no longer see his pupils, my heart pulsed erratically, seeming to call to him to end my life. His smile stretched wider and wider, until most his face was lost in a chaos of glinting teeth.

Human nature got the better of me and I was running, gasping, fleeing from my enemy. I looked behind me as the wind screamed as his body tore through it in the blur of colour that was his pounce, too fast for my eyes. His fingers clawed at my shoulders, ripping through my clothes, bruising my skin, as he lifted me and threw me backwards while he sailed over me, then landed agilely in a fluent crouch- head bowed, his now loose blonde hair flowing down around his face.

I flew backwards through the air, unable to control my shocked scream. Then screamed again in pain as I hit a tree and slid down to the ground. Crumpling in amongst the visible roots of it. My head rolled back, I throbbed all over and could smell the rust-and-salt of my own blood dripping down my face. I squinted through bleary eyes, watching _**him**_ approach, no longer smiling, just hungry. I knew he wouldn't play with me anymore- my blood was flowing too much for him to keep control now. In a way I was glad. I hurt so much. I wanted it to end, I wanted peace. Blackness was closing in as he crouched a few yards from me, ready to pounce, to feed.

'Bella!' A voice called through the darkness. I knew it from somewhere but I couldn't quite focus on it. Snarling surrounded me, so much snarling. Tears rolled down my face, why had he alerted his friends? I wanted it to end quickly, not be shared.

Wood splintered. But not on my tree. No one had pounced, shattering the tree I lay broken beneath,. I forced my eyes open, squinting through the darkness threatening to engulf me. Three vampires circled James, his blond hair whipped and whirled as he attacked and tried to escape. One of the three broke from the circle and ran fast and flowingly to me. Alice. Her spiky black hair framed her horrified expression and golden eyes as she looked down from above me. Somewhere to the side of me I could hear snarls and a high pitched keening, then loud cracking sounds. Like rocks being torn apart.

'Alice.' I whispered.

'Bella...you're safe now. Its going to be alright' She bit her lip sounding almost uncertain for the first time ever. I couldn't quite find it in myself to care. She lifted me, holding me away from her and turning her face. I couldn't feel her breathing. Then we were moving, the wind rushed through my hair making it stick to the blood that covered my face. The blackness opened up and swallowed me whole.

* * *

**So how did you find the action? It was certainly fun to write! Reviews welcome of course ;)**

**xox**


	8. Returning

**I didn't mean to leave the story for so long but sixth form's started and things have been kind of busy! Thanks to people who added me to alerts and my reviewers: justm and ginnyinvisible :)**** It's nice to know how you guys are finding the story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong, as always, to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Italics are used for character's thoughts, memories or visions._

* * *

Edwards POV

I stood at the edge of a high mountain peak, snow surrounded me, pure and undisturbed for as far as my eye could see. At the horizon the velvet blackness that had swallowed me was fading into gentle pinks and soft yellows. I took a deep breath, the frozen air rushing along my throat, with it I could smell melting snow, water. Unappealing to me. There was nothing vaguely tempting in the air, promising me safety, no suspicious eyes watching.

Looking down I could see an endless drop, with the glint of snow soaked rocks and ground miles below. A drop half the size would kill any human, a drop the quarter of the size probably would too. I closed my eyes and Bella smiled at me, vulnerable and brave. I stepped forwards.

The fall was utterly exhilarating. I opened my eyes, watching the rock pierced snow whip past me, the frosty air moving so fast it felt almost like a warm caress on my skin. In a matter of seconds I had landed, sinking easily into a crouch- knees bent outwards, hand flat on the ground in front of me. I sighed softly as Bella's image assaulted me again. _You'll go back to her eventually. You can barely last a night. _I shook my head, no, Bella deserved a life. My misery…well it would have to be bearable.

A musky, seductive scent slammed into my senses. Tanya slipped from the trees, dressed most inappropriately for mountain hiking in a leather mini-skirt and white shirt with thigh high boots. It was lucky no humans would venture out at this time.

"Most impressive." She purred, her voice low and inviting.

I smiled politely. "I've no doubt you could do it with far more grace."

She laughed but shook her head, taking a step closer. "I'm sure I'd rather watch you." There were but a few inches between us, her perfect face tilted up towards me. I smiled uneasily and began to step back when my mobile rang.

"Excuse me, I'd better take this." I frowned looking at Alice's name on the display. _Why's she calling? What's happened- Bella. _Tanya smiled sweetly and stepped back. I flew to the trees my feet barely grazing the ground and flipped open the phone.

"Alice. What's happened?"

"What makes you think anything's happened? Can I not call to see how you are?" Her voice was too innocent and I could hear the faint traces of tension laced through her words.

I was silent and there was a pause, I faced the mountain, watching Tanya climb the mountain in graceful twirls and leaps. I wondered what Bella would look like in that outfit- the leather skirt, the thigh high boots and felt my body react. I swallowed hard and averted my eyes.

"Ok" I heard Alice sigh "It's nothing much, a coven of three nomadics has arrived in Forks."

"Trouble?" Worry pulsed through my veins, filling me with panic. _Bella blushing, Bella angry, Bella laughing, full of life. Bella, white, cold, gone…a gaping wound at her neck. _

"I'm…not sure." Alice's voice was rough and strained.

"Not sure? How can you not be sure?" It came out harsher than I expected.

"There's three of them Edward…but only two are at our house. A male and a female but another's out there."

I took a deep breath. "Alice…what's the real problem?"

"He's a tracker Edward. He's so powerful and his mind's so fast. The future is changing all the time." There was hesitation in Alice's usually so confident, sweet voice. "And…he's in the wood's. Not far from Bella."

I closed my eyes forcing the panic down. _He has no reason to hunt Bella. _But the very fact he was near… "Can you watch her?" I knew we shouldn't be near Bella, I had sworn to leave her alone but I could not leave her unprotected. The thought of her ceasing to exist- I shuddered feeling nauseated.

"Yes. I'm going as soon as Laurent and Victoria leave."

"Thank you." I murmured, feeling bad for snapping at her. I knew Alice hated it when she couldn't 'see', it was just…Bella was so important.

_Why not just go back?_ My thought was so tempting, but I couldn't return to 'protect' Bella when, in fact, she was in little danger. The tracker had no reason to hunt Bella. How could I return only to endanger and drain Bella myself? The thought of her death felt like some stabbing through my heart.

I snapped my phone shut and tucked it into my jeans pocket. I trained my eyes on Tanya's sleek, seductive form, trying to push away the rising tension I felt. Watching Tanya, I could not help but picture Bella, dressed like that scrambling up a mountain. _She would stumble and I would be there to catch her, hold up her against me. Her warmth would creep into my body and her face would tilt up to mine, a blush on her cheeks. I would smile, laughing softly at her clumsiness, then lower my face, lips yearning and_.

I forced myself to stop. It wasn't right for me to have these thoughts over Bella, a human. I was a vampire. A soulless creature. Bella deserved to have someone who could love her, hold her, kiss her without fighting the urge to bite. To _**feed**_.

Tanya looked down at me from the mountain edge where I had stood. She was so far way she looked tiny, like an ant, despite those high, spiky heels of hers. Then she raised her arms and sprang forwards, over the edge, twisting and spiralling through the air like a gymnast.

She was the most skilled succubus I'd ever met, ever movement, every action, every word was laced with her gift. Despite that fact, I was never tempted. Of course, Tanya was stunning and had come through so much- the death of her mother and sister weighed heavily on her- yet she had still chosen this difficult 'vegetarian' lifestyle. She was a good person. However, we were only friends. I knew she believed herself infatuated with me, although I suspected it was more to do with the fact her gifts didn't work on me than real love. It made me exotic and exciting to her, a challenge in a world where men usually just fall at her feet.

My eyes tracked her as she sped closer and closer to the ground, for some reason the tension was building higher and higher inside me. Just as she landed, my phone started to vibrate, like something had snapped and now the real action was about to begin.

I whipped out the phone. Barely glancing at the caller display.

"Esme." Tanya looked up at me curiously, I wondered what my voice sounded like.

"Edward, it's Bella" Esme's usually warm, motherly voice came out rapid and frantic. "She went into the woods, James caught the scent." _**James**__. _It was the first time I'd heard the hunter's name. My breath seemed harder than usual, it felt like my world was crashing down around me. "Edward... Alice, Emmet and Jasper are all running there as fast as they can. She's going to be alright."

There was a pause and I shut the phone. Barely realising as it dropped from my limp fingers. I stared ahead of me, unseeing, all I could think of was Bella. _You left her alone, unprotected. _I knew I could not have foreseen this but it didn't change the fact that I was not there for her when she needed me.

I had to go back. I would never be there in time but I had to see her, no matter what state. I blanched as I thought of her drained and empty. _No. _They _**had **_to get there in time. They _**had **_to.

Tanya's hand on my arm brought me back to the world.

"Edward?" Her voice was worried, her eyes deeply concerned. I realised I'd sunk to my knees, horror racking my brains.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." I managed to croak out, my usually smooth, musical voice now strained and rough, before running to the car. It would take me most the day to get back, even without stopping, even with my vampire senses and driving.

* * *

They were definitely the worst hours of my life. Driving along with my mind numb and spasms of pain shooting through me at the thought of _**him**_, the hunter, _**James**_, attacking Bella, biting her neck, draining her life. I couldn't even be contacted, my phone lay behind, half crushed by the tension of my hand, in the snow.

Finally I drew close to Forks and rushed the Mercedes into an open car park. Then I slipped behind some trees, away from human eyes, and was running, faster than ever before, pushed by my need for Bella, my pain.

I could sense Alice before I saw her. I could hear her chanted thought, attached to such relief that I stopped my chest heaving with silent, impossible sobs.

'_She's alright, she's safe. She's alright. Edward she's alive!'_

She stepped from the trees, expression triumphant and fiercely relieved. I presumed she'd been worrying about what I was going to do. Then she shared her thoughts, releasing them into my unbelieving mind.

_Bella lay crumpled beneath a tree, broken and bleeding. The hunter crouched, an evil smile of __**enjoyment**__ in his hideous game spread over his face. _

_He pounced and smashed into Jasper. Fierce warrior hidden behind that brooding, far away look, he had James pinned down._

_Three of the circled James, his blond hair whipping backwards and forwards as her looked for an escape. _

_Then arms lifting Bella up._

'_Alice.'_

"You saved her." I looked at Alice, eyes filled with gratitude.

"Yes, brother." _'And I think it's time for you to return to the family. Bella needs you, she **wants** you'._

I bowed my head, unwilling to face her unspoken thoughts yet. "What of James?" I asked, my voice cold and filled with hatred.

"Dead, Jasper and Emmet finished him".

"Pity" I murmured.

"Yes" Alice said flashing me a dark look. "If you'd been here you could have finished him".

"I know" I whispered pain filling me as I remembered Alice's though. Bella broken and bleeding and me not there to save her.

Alice sighed exasperated as she read my expression. "So stay. Are you coming to see Bella or not?"

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed my hand, pulling me after her towards the hospital where Bella- my sweet, brave and _**alive- **_Bella waited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, review if you have the time ;) Oh and 'saved' just means Alice rescued her, not turned her! Sorry for any confusion!**

**xox**


	9. Revenge

**I****'****m trying to update more often! Unfortunately sixth form is pretty hetic at the moment. Thanks to people who added me to their alerts (etc) and my lovely reviewers: ginnyinvisible, justm and Maya Eyer for sharing your thoughts : )**

_Italics are used for character__'__s thoughts, visions or flashbacks._

**Disclaimer: All the characters are part of Stephenie Meyer****'****s world.**

* * *

Bella's POV

_Beep…beep…beep. _

I moaned and went to roll over, hoping the beeping sound would shut up and let me slip back into my dreams, only to gasp- my eyes flying open- as that movement caused pain to shoot up my arm.

I frowned taking in my surroundings, trying to shake off the grogginess that filled my brain like a fog. I looked around at the room- the _**hospital**_ room- wincing as I saw the drip feeding into my right arm. I ached all over and my other arm was in a cast. Memories came flooding back.

"_But where are my manners? I'm James." He smirked, arrogant and threatening. I still couldn't speak._

_He sank down into a crouch, eyes pitch black._

_He lifted me and threw me backwards. I flew backwards through the air. Screamed in pain as I hit a tree and slid down. _

I shuddered as I remembered how close a call it had been, my head cut badly by the bark, my blood calling to him. Alice and the others had only just arrived in time.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself and my steadily rising heartbeat, I felt disorientated enough already, I didn't want the deadening trickle of painkillers flowing through my veins and knocking me out again. Instead of letting my thoughts linger on the monster that was _**him,**_I concentrated on the faint sound of voices approaching beyond the door. It was a miracle I'd got a room in the little Forks hospital but then Carlisle would probably have known I'd need privacy after my ordeal. I wondered what the excuse of what had happened to me was.

I didn't recognise the voices, yet they paused outside my door, the one was speaking in a polite, informative tone that could only be a doctor or nurse- although not one I recognised. But the other. The _**other. **_

The voice was feminine, low and haunting, tinged with a strange mix of danger, grief and seduction. My eyes widened and my heart beat accelerated, it was the voice of a _**vampire. **_

Next to me something sprang lightning fast through the open window and before I could even scream, darted to my bed placing a cool hand gently but firmly over my mouth. I looked up into gorgeous topaz eyes. Into a breath-taking god like features. _Edward._ His eyes were unbelievably soft as he held my gaze and I could barely breathe as he stroked my face with smooth, cool fingers, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth as my heartbeat rose. Then he sighed almost inaudibly, turning back towards the window, rolling his eyes. Alice sprang through in a whirl of spiky black hair, shaking her head at Edward- I guessed I'd missed out on their private exchange.

Placing her finger to her perfect pale lips, Alice tiptoed- although it was more like dancing- lightly across the room to stand at the head of my bed whilst Edward moved to mirror her. The wall jutted out into a corner from the head of my bed to about half way down it. There was the open window to my left and the door in the indent to the right. Alice and Edward would be hidden, like the top half of my body, from anyone entering the room until they came past the corner.

I could catch words from the conversation outside.

"Overtired…not sure…visitors…short…not be distressed…" This was the nurse, the other voice was the low persuasive purr, only available vampires- too quiet for me to make out anything more than the tone and gender of the voice. I could see Edward and Alice tense at my side, the voice made me tremble. It…_**she**_ sounded dangerous, more evil even than James.

Edward gently stroked my cheek, smiling reassuringly as my heartbeat rose with fear but there was something too innocent, too mask-like about his face. I swallowed hard. I caught Alice sliding her eyes towards him out of the corner of my own and frowned, wishing I knew what was going on. It was a serious disadvantage of being around vampires. I was desperate to ask but I guessed the one outside would hear.

Then, finally, the conversation stopped and the door began to open with a squeak, there was a quick word from _**her**_ and a doubtful answer before footsteps began to walk away. She'd obviously got rid of her minder so that I wouldn't blow the cover of whoever she was pretending to be. The door commenced it's squeaking and suddenly Edward sprang forwards, moving too fast for my eye to see properly. Alice hissed, almost in annoyance but stayed by my side.

I could hear struggling then a sound like two rocks smashing together, I gasped as around the corner sprang the most dangerous looking vampire that could possibly exist. For a moment mind went blank with fear and I would swear my heartbeat stopped as _**she**_ glared at me with such hatred and venom I believed that that alone would kill me.

Her bright orange hair billowed out around her head, waving down to her shoulders, it was appropriate- a warning sign. She was pale of course, with vivid red eyes. She obviously fed often. Her movements were cat-like, silent and graceful in a deadly way, she didn't appear to stand still but instead her eyes flickered everywhere, her body shifting slightly every second. It was obvious she was skilled in hunting and fighting. The eyes shocked me not only with their colour but with the depth of emotion, they seemed endless, filled with desperate grief- her whole expression was slightly crazy which only made her more dangerous. It looked like she'd lost someone very special.

_Someone very special. _In the split second that she glared at me my blank mind came to realise something. James had hunted me and Alice, Jasper and Emmet had protected me. I didn't know if they'd killed or destroyed- whatever the word used for vampires is- James, but now there was a grieving vampire, here to kill me. _James' mate._

Alice hurtled across the room at her, making Victoria feint away, Edward snarled jumping forwards eyeing Victoria warily. They had her cornered.

Victoria smiled, slow and triumphant, for one moment she was completely still and both my protectors dived at her. They smashed both smashed into Victoria, or _**a**_ Victoria. Now three flame haired killers confronted Alice and Edward, they shifted around and no-one would have known who the real one was. Edward hissed, angry and irritated, before both Alice and Edward launched themselves again at one of hazardous vampires. Whilst they fought the other turned to look at me with venom and promise before turning and springing agilely out of the window.

I saw the reason why: her clones were not powerful or strong, they were merely distractions. Both Alice and Edward had disposed of them, managing easily to run their flashing teeth in an almost gentle caress across their necks. The moment they did the clones disappeared and my protectors were throwing themselves recklessly from the hospital windows only a second after the real Victoria. It was a good job my window faced the woods and no one would be likely to see them.

I felt frustrated and helpless, connected to a drip, unable to leave my bed. _Edward. _I felt a pang of concern and angst, I hoped he was ok. Victoria was so dangerous and…I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. Surely this was unheard of- for a human to be attacked by _**two **_vampires in this short space of time. I must be a magnet for danger and accidents- it would be my fault if any of the Cullens were harmed.

The door opened again and Carlisle came in, smiling and calm as always.

"Aren't you worried?" My voice came out frantic.

"Bella, calm down. Edward and Alice will be fine, they are not without their own powers." Carlisle was reassuring.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hallucinate Victoria summoning up those clones of herself. Some vampires have special powers- gifts- as well as our natural vampire skills. Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future." He was eyeing me with concern as he said this. Obviously worried about my reaction.

My mind was reeling. It was a lot for me to take in in a few sentences. Reading minds? Seeing the future? _Oh god…does that mean that Edward could see everything I thought about him? _

Carlisle mistook my panic over this as fear, looking at me with compassion.

"This is why Edward ran from you, he didn't want you involved with these powerful, dangerous vampires, Bella. He believed it best if you were left to a human life. Of course, there was another major reason-" He smiled and quickly finished as I opened my mouth "-but you'll have to ask **_him_** about that."

Then he stepped forwards with a syringe. _Great more painkillers and sleep. _However, I could hardly protest as he injected the swirl of deadening medicine into my drip and soon I could feel my whole body numbing. My eyelids drooped and it was too much effort to keep them open. I heard Carlisle telling me to rest and recover, saying it would prevent me going into shock before the world collapsed in on me and I was drifting through a infinite blackness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think of Victoria and her power if you have time ;) Or anything else you want to comment on!**

**xox**


	10. The Cloak

**Lets continue the hunt for Victoria! Thanks for adding me to alerts and to lesser-panda and HayleAndLaurenTwilightStories for reviewing- it means a lot to me!**

_Italics are used for character__'__s thoughts, visions and flashbacks._

**Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer****'****s…**

* * *

Edward's POV.

We'd run about half way to the hospital when Alice pulled up, frozen and horrified, dropping my hand, gasping.

"Alice!" Images flashed through my brain, flickering, changing. Just whirls of colour flashes of faces. And blood. The hunger for it, the smell of it…no of _**Bella.**_

Alice closed her eyes, collapsing to her knees, frowning in deep concentration and the images began to slow, the faces becoming clear, as did the intention. I had seen Alice having visions before, of course, but had never listened in on them much. I'd never had reason to and I tried to give my family some privacy. Now I finally understood the difficulty of it, why she'd slipped up before. To break down these fast moving clip of actions, to bring it into focus took supreme effort, I guessed she'd learnt it with age. I felt a deep respect for her power.

Unfortunately this was just a passive observation in the back of my mind. The vision held me prisoner, forcing me to watch the growing intentions until- I groaned shutting my eyes as if that would block out the painful image in my mind. _**Bella.**_ The orange haired daemon faced her, hungry, so hungry. My muscles burned, venom pooling in my mouth, jaws aching to protect.

Alice severed the mind contact, blocking me from the bloodbath of images I dreaded. "Victoria," she spat out "Of course…I didn't see it before- she was James' mate."

I frowned. Vampires by Hollywood reputation were lustful creatures who enjoyed seducing and draining humans, however in reality only the succubus's- both male and female- behaved like this. When vampires truly fall in love, they fall deeply and only once. It really is forever.

I had seen true love in my family- Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, but I had never understood its true power until now. I would do _**anything**_ to protect Bella. I had believed that included staying away from her but now…now I was no longer sure.

That was not the major problem right now though. The fact was this deep love Victoria had felt for James made her hungry for revenge. I couldn't even begin to comprehend how she would feel…if Bella. I forced myself to stop. Victoria had loved a _**killer. **_Victoria was exactly the same. She deserved no sympathy.

My teeth bared in a snarl, I turned to Alice. "Lets go."

As we ran, me flying ahead of Alice as she shared her thoughts, I couldn't bare to keep pace with her. I knew we had time before Victoria attacked but…I didn't want to endanger Bella. That's why I stopped, hissing in fury at Alice, just behind the hospital as she sent me a thought.

'_Edward we shouldn__'__t grab Victoria before she gets in. There__'__s people around. Someone could get hurt.__'_

"Yes someone could. Bella." My voice was like ice.

"Edward, no listen!" Alice snapped, her eyes flashing as I went to cut her off "I'm not suggesting we leave Bella unprotected."

"Oh good!" I exclaimed with heavy sarcasm. Alice threw me a murderous look.

"We should get into Bella's room and grab Victoria there- that way we can get her out without anyone seeing the struggle."

"There's _**no way**_ I'm letting that _**human drainer**_ get anywhere near Bella!"

"So you'd endanger passers-by? Normal humans who could get hurt? Uncover our world and invite The Volturi?"

I growled quietly. Alice had me trapped- it was true- I was a monster, ready to risk other people's lives for my own sake. For my love.

I sighed and nodded. We were facing the back wall of it, there were two stories of endless glass windows, separated by brick in the middle. Alice closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded at a window on the second floor. I sprang half way up the bricks, digging my fingers into the grooves between the bricks, being careful not to crack anything. Then I kicked gently against the wall with my legs, launching myself across to Bella's windowsill. In a matter of seconds I had yanked the window up and sailed into the room, reaching Bella and gently pressing my hand over her mouth before she could scream.

I could already hear the _**monster's**_ voice, seducing and persuading a male nurse to let her see Bella. Somehow all that became irrelevant as I stared into Bella's eyes. I watched her emotions change from fear to shock to wonder. I removed my hand from her mouth, where her warm breath was brushing sweetly over my hand and gently stroked her face. Her heartbeat rose, the thumping filling the room and I felt a half smile creeping up my face. Somewhere inside me a voice warned me I shouldn't be happy she felt the same way as me but I wasn't listening.

'_Edward, you're such a hypocrite! Focus.'_

I sighed softly and rolled my eyes. Trust Alice to ruin the moment! She sprang gracefully through the window and shook her head at me. Then she placed her finger to her lips, silencing Bella's unasked questions. We stood at opposite sides at the head of Bella's bed, where we were hidden by the jutting wall to my right.

Outside, the nurse was unsure about Victoria's claim to be Bella's aunt. I could hear his thoughts twisting as Victoria used a relentless charm I wouldn't have believed she possessed. Finally his awe and fear of the dangerous, beautiful female won and he began to walk away, relieved to be rid of the unnerving woman.

The started to squeak open. Peircing the air as I was assulted by images. _Victoria struck Bella, knocking her out of the bed, making her scream as the drip was ripped from her arm. Bella scrambled backwards, fingers clawing as the smooth floor as Victoria sprang forwards. She lifted Bella by her hair, tearing some out, then smashed her backwards into the wall. Blood dripped into her helpless brown eyes and she moaned in pain. Victoria's teeth gleamed, her orange hair wild around her bloodthirsty face as she dived as Bella, set on ripping her throat out. _

I could bear no more of Alice's vision. With a strangled growl I launched myself around the corner at Victoria, hearing Alice's annoyed hiss behind me. The flame headed vampire struck me across the face as I latched onto her hair, intent on dragging her out the window to finish her. I kicked her against the wall, then paused as I was facing three fiery vampires. _What? _The hesitation was my mistake. Two of the clones shimmered and disappeared as Victoria slipped around the corner. _Bella._

Alice hissed, baring her teeth and pouncing at Victoria, making her dart back into a corner. We had her trapped. She measured us with wild eyes, haunted and hungry before becoming totally still for a split second with a sly smile. Alice gasped horrified and we both pounced, but not in a fast enough reaction to the vision's warning. We both crashed into Victoria. A Victoria. I could feel the clone was weak, but they still outnumbered us. However I had mistaken Victoria's goal, for as I leaned forwards sliding my teeth across the clone's neck, as it's talon-like nails scratched through me shirt and skin, she glared with promise at Bella then darted through the open window. Alice had also disposed of the other clone, she really was like a deadly little fairy sometimes. With a single look we had both launched ourselves after the powerful vampire.

_'Be careful__. I'll make sure Bella's safe.' _I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he approached the room. Only he would know what had taken place in the hospital room amongst the oblivious humans that knew nothing of myths and secrets.

Outside I looked around snarling, sniffing the air for Victoria's scent. _The Tracker and The Cloak. _Victoria and James had made an explosive duo, his lethal obsession and her ability to escape had been indestructible. **_Had. _**It seemed that Victoria was even more of an unwanted enemy with her mate disposed of. Alice sank into a crouch at the start of one of the paths into the woods, she rose fluidly holding a strand of bright orange hair. We hurtled down the trail, scaring away the timid wildlife that had just ventured out after the previous vampire's passage.

I felt a sense of dread building as the trail lead us further and further astray from our usual passages, then Alice snarled, low and furious confirming my suspicions. Exasperated I pushed ahead of Alice, using all my extra speed and came to a dead stop at the invisible line that separated the Cullen and Quileute lands.

"She's clever." Alice stepped up to the line shaking her head, scanning the forbidden land for the vampire who would not be found. The vampire after _**Bella. **_

_If I had been faster. If I hadn't attacked so quickly. If, if, if. _

Furious with myself for endangering Bella's life _**again, **_I turned and raced away from the restricting line, away from Alice, away from _**everything.**_ I blocked out the thoughts Alice sent me, knowing they would be full of disapproval for my self-disgust.

I stopped on top of a cliff, overhanging the sea in our own lands. I _**had **_to make Bella safe again. Slowly the idea formed in my mind, I would make her safe, I was going to track Victoria. Hunt her down and destroy her before she destroyed Bella. Smiling to myself, eager for the hunt and Bella's protection, I threw myself off the cliff. The salty air rippled through my clothes as I fell, head first, arms outstretched before slicing though the icy water that felt almost warm as it slid over my skin. The current that should have ripped me in two and thrown me in somersaults just pushed me onwards as I swam across the ocean, towards the shore on the other side where Victoria must have escaped to.

* * *

**Reviews always welcome :) Thanks for reading!**

**xox**


	11. Surprise

**Sorry for the long gap but sixth form has been so busy recently, exams coming up in Jan and I lost enthusiasm in the story. Thanks for adding the story and the lovely reviews: penpaperaser, EdwardLuvr4life. You encouraged me to get back into it. :)**

**Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Italics are used for character's thoughts, flashbacks and visions. When Edward hears a thought it is in quotation marks as well as italics._

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up again in the hospital, only this time there were no irritating beeps that somehow I'd become accustomed to. It felt eerily quiet without them. _Only you could actually come to miss hospital beeps. _The thought reminded me of something Edward would say and I felt my mouth lift without instruction.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice pulled me totally out of my dream-like state.

"Dad!" I smiled, opening my eyes then raising a hand (miraculously IV free) to shield them from the sun pouring in through the open window. _The sun? _

He chuckled at my confused expression. "Yeah, the weather thought you deserved a break after what happened in the woods. Although why you'd go walking through the muddiest parts…" he trailed off shaking his head.

"You know me, dad." I smiled, feigning understanding. How typical that they had spread the cover story before even filling me in! _Vampires! _"What day is it anyway?"

"Monday. Don't worry, missing one day of school won't kill you. Dr. Cullen wants to talk to you, then I'll drive you home." He patted my hand "Please be more careful Bella." He looked like he wanted to say more, but it just wasn't Charlie to go into deep emotions so he smiled sheepishly and left. Moments later Carlisle had entered- once again I could not help but notice his amazing looks. It was the sort of face you expected to see on TV, maybe in Casualty, rather than in a real life hospital.

"Bella," he smiled warmly "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you Dr. Cullen." I returned the smile, sitting up in bed. The movement made my head spin a little, but other than that I felt perfectly normal. "But where's Edward and Alice? Are they going to be ok? What about that vam-"

He laughed, raising his hands to cut me off. "Bella, Bella, calm down! First off, call me Carlisle. _**Victoria **_hasn't harmed either of them but she's still running. Alice will probably come round as soon as she hears you're up and healed." He hesitated and pain shot through my heart…_But Edward won't?_ "Edward…according to Alice is tracking Victoria."

"What?!" I gasped, feeling my eyes widen with panic. "But…but…what if she hurts him? Why's he doing it?"

Carlisle was frowning slightly but otherwise seemed at ease. "He'll be fine. He just wants to protect _**you **_Bella. Why do you think he's been doing everything he's done so far? Besides…" He grinned "he's not the _**best **_tracker in the world, Alice thinks he should be back soon."

Stupid though it was, I could feel my heart rise with this news. _He avoided me to…protect me? _Carlisle checked me over and recommended that I rest for the day and avoid bumping my head for a while to prevent the wound reopening. Luckily it was hidden beneath my hair so didn't make it obvious I'd just been attacked by a vicious hunter. Or rather, slipped on mud and grabbed at an overhanging branch which- weakened by the wind and rain- had snapped off and landed heavily on my head, ripping through my scalp. Story courtesy of Alice, who I suspect has this whole humans being fragile idea even more out of proportion than Edward, if such a thing were possible.

When I finally got out the hospital I couldn't help but grimace slightly at the sight of Charlie's Cruiser in the car park. It made me long for the comfort and safety of my truck, or maybe it was just the fact my truck didn't haveblue and red lights on top of it. We lapsed into a familiar, comfortable silence whilst he drive, which I only broke when we reached the house to inquire whether Charlie was working.

"Bells, they can cope without me for one day." But his hesitation was the opportunity I needed.

"Dad, seriously, I'm not planning to go out and hit my head again." I smiled "You go to work, I'm just going to get some rest today so there's no point in you sitting around doing nothing." He protested a few times but I was persistent so when I climbed out the cruiser he left for the station as usual and I had a whole day ahead of me to absorb and think everything through- not to mention have Alice finally come over explain some things to me.

Quickly, I slipped inside the house keeping my gaze focused on the door, purposely avoiding looking at the woods. Once inside I locked the door, something I've never done in Forks, then reached for the bolts. I forced my hand to stop- nothing I was scared of was going to be deterred by a locked door. It was a very unnerving thought, and lonely too, to be the only human in Forks who knew.

When I'd finally managed to stop my hands shaking, I realised how famished was I was so darted to the kitchen and stuck some pop tarts in the toaster, then poured myself some milk. After I was done I went upstairs and showered, lightly shampooing my hair, wincing as my fingers brushed my tender scalp. It was a relief to finally feel like I had washed away the grime of the forest and _**his**_ touch on my skin. I shivered despite the heat of the water. Back in my small, cosy room I dressed for comfort in some sweats and a baggy tee, pulling my damp hair back into a ponytail.

Sighing, I turned to my window. Taking a deep breath I walked forwards and looked out into the green forest. My fingers gripped the windowsill as my heart rate accelerated. The green spread out in front of me…I waited for the full terror to hit me yet somehow it still radiated serenity with the gentle changing hues of green and swaying branches with the leaves dancing on the breeze. I reminded myself that he…_**James**_…was gone. He would never terrorise me again. Turning away from the window I turned my computer on, meaning to check my emails and keep my mind distracted from his psychotic, revenge-thirsty mate.

When it finally loaded up, goading me as each start-up screen seemed to stay up for an agonizingly long time- letting my mind wander, I began the colossal task of checking my mail. I quickly clicked the 'X' on each add that popped up, in a vain attempt to stop the screen filling up, rolling my eyes at the never ending smiley offers, wallpapers, screen-savers and laughing slightly hysterically at the life insurance page that opened. What life insurer would accept me? _"Well, you see I have this ability to attract anything dangerous to me. In the past month I've been stalked by four men intent on some dark purpose, attacked by the one of the most dangerous tracker vampires and now his grief-crazed mate wants to kill me. Do I qualify for insurance?"_

I groaned as I saw a list of emails from my mom. The first two were concerned, then the next three were obviously after she'd phoned Charlie and found out what had happened to me. She was frantic with worry, I could tell that even from the typed words and, of course, she wanted me to come back to Phoenix where the weather and landscape _"is not a death-trap." _I spent an hour typing a convincingly reassuring email back telling her I wouldn't risk going romping through the woods again. Something inside was telling me any _**normal **_person would go runny back to the sun, where monsters could not lurk in the pale shadows of the shrivelled plant life, but I didn't want to go back. I didn't fit in in Phoenix. I had friends here, it _**suited**_ me. And of course there was Edward…

I allowed my mind to drift along that train of thought, remembering the hospital, where he had sprang through the window.

_His eyes were unbelievably soft as he held my gaze_

_I could barely breathe as he stroked my face with smooth, cool fingers_

_a smile lifting the corners of his mouth as my heartbeat rose_

Downstairs the phone pierced the air with its sharp ring, making me jump up from my chair, rudely waking me from my day-dreams. I sprinted down the stairs, remembering that I had dropped my mobile in the woods and grabbed the house-phone just before it rang off.

"Hello?" I said, trying to get my breath back without panting into the receiver.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was apologetic. "How are you feeling? Look, I'm really sorry but I can't make it round today." Déjà vu hit me. It was happening all over again, disappointment hit me, twisting bitterly in my stomach.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks, that's ok Alice." I bit my lip, hoping the hurt didn't colour my tone as much as I thought it had.

"I'm really sorry Bella" Alice murmured. "Take it easy ok?"

Sighing, I hung up the receiver and walked dejectedly back up to my room. I'd barely made it up the stairs when there was a gentle knock at the door. Frowning, I retraced my steps wondering who it could be. Everyone was at school, Charlie was at the station…and anyone…dangerous…wouldn't bother knocking. I slipped the key back into the lock and had a minor struggle with it, before managing to turn it. I wouldn't bother locking it again. Then I opened the door, still scowling from Alice's second cancellation.

And Edward stood before me.

"Edward!" I heard myself shout and rashly, before my mind caught up with my body, I had thrown myself forwards and wrapped my arms around his neck. He froze for a second under my embrace before I heard his quiet, musical chuckle- huskier than usual- and his wonderfully strong, secure arms wrapped around my waist. He held me very gently, like I was a porcelain doll and he was scared to break me, but I was in heaven. Or at least my own version; it was enough for me in any case. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, smiling.

"So…are you actually going to ask me in, or would you rather wait until you get unbearably cold out here?" He laughed.

"Oh unbearably cold, definitely" I smiled up at him, his eyes were wonderfully soft as they held mine. It felt like my heart was melting despite the fact I was already starting to shiver slightly agaisnt his frozen body.

"Unacceptable" he whispered, shaking his head "so little self-regard!" Then he lifted me up and forcibly _**carried **_me inside.

"Put me down!" I protested, but with very little enthusiasm. When he just smiled his breathtaking crooked smile at me I looked away, grumbling that it was blood testing in biology all over again.

"Except this time you're not feeling faint" he pointed out "_**and **_that awful Mike Newton isn't trailing behind like a possessive guard dog, shooting daggers into my back with his eyes."

I laughed despite myself, I couldn't really protest when I had already compared him to that myself. Also, if I was completely honest with myself, I was thrilled by the obvious jealousy in Edward's voice. He put me down in the kitchen, up on one of the sides so my that face was level with his. I felt excitement shoot through me- my stomach felt shivery and light. He stepped back slightly and I noticed his eyes had darkened.

"I'm sorry," he said softly "I shouldn't be so rude about your friends, please forgive me."

I shook my head, still smiling. "So…when Carlisle told me you were tracking Victoria, and Alice said she couldn't make it…"

He flashed me a dazzling smile. "It's so much more fun to catch you unawares."

I attempted a serious face but I couldn't quite hold it when I met those devastating topaz eyes. "I was _**worried**_!".

"Well I _**was **_tracking Victoria…but I lost her scent somewhere and then Alice called to say you were up and…I just couldn't stay away from you." His usually perfect speech and articulation came out rough and rushed- at least for a vampire. The atmosphere seemed to charge with an energy between us and I felt my insides churning but at the same time yearning for something…

Edward's eyes grew soft then hesitant as he moved closer, he seemed to be testing himself, I could see indecision raging in those usually certain, set liquid eyes. I waited, the feeling growing more intense...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review if you have time ;)**

**xox**


End file.
